Voldemort's Back
by redfishy
Summary: Voldemort has figured out a way to kill people even after Harry has defeated him. HP/SS pairing in the end. PLEASE REVIEW.


**OK, so I have to let all off you readers know about this one. One night I was lying in bed reading some fanfics and fell asleep while reading and I had this dream. So I decided to make it into a fanfic of my own. I added a couple of things to make this story complete since my dream was a little broken up but here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Voldemort's Back**

Voldemort had been defeated a few years ago by none other than Harry Potter. In this world he was no more, but somehow he had found a way to come back in another dimension. He had started causing havoc in this world even from there. Somehow he was killing off his Death Eaters. He was angry because they allowed him to die. They were now vermin in his eyes that needed to be squashed. Every month a new body was discovered.

Every time a Death Eaters body was found there was a brand on their skin from Voldemort himself. The brand was a symbol burned into the skin on their arm where the Dark Mark had once been. The symbol was the word 'Voldemort'.

At first the Ministry thought that it was a ploy to cause panic since they knew that Voldemort was indeed dead. After Harry had killed him they burned his body so he could never return. But when a Death Eater that was locked away in Azkaban had turned up with the brand on their flesh the Ministry realized that could not be the case since no one could have gotten in Azkaban.

From this other dimension, Voldemort was pulling the Death Eaters in one by one. And even though it was not in this world, what happened in that dimension happened here as well.

Once the Ministry released a statement letting the public know that the killings had to be by Voldemort himself, panic did then ensue. But they assured the wizarding community that they would do their best to recruit Harry Potter to help with the situation. Since Harry was the only one who had defeated Voldemort, twice, he was the only one the Ministry could think of to ask for help.

"Mr. Potter," the minister pleaded, "we need your help. We have no idea how to even get to You-Know-Who. We have no idea how he is getting to his former followers. You are the only one that we can count on. I know that you have saved the wizarding world more than once, and it is a lot of us to ask, but could you do it again?"

Harry sat across his desk from the minister contemplating his words. He was now the DADA teacher at Hogwarts and the Minister had requested an urgent meeting with him. After reading the prophet with the statement that let everyone know that Voldemort was killing again, Harry knew that this meeting was coming.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Harry asked. "If we don't know where he is or how he is getting to these Death Eaters how can I do anything. I need something to go on here."

"Please Mr. Potter," the minister was desperate, "we will give you all of the resources you need to help us. Our people will still work on finding out where he is as well, we just need to know that if we find that out if you will step in as our Savior again."

Harry knew that he was the only person that could defeat Voldemort if he was indeed back. He was the most powerful wizard in the world. He didn't even need his wand anymore to do spells. The only time he used it was while teaching his students.

"If you find him, I will kill him, again." Harry answered.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. We are very grateful."

The Minister then left the ground of Hogwarts. He headed back to the Ministry to get everyone possible working on finding You-Know-Who.

After Harry's meeting he headed up to the Headmaster's office to discuss the meeting with the Minister.

He arrived at the stone statue and muttered the password, bringing the statue to life and revealing the spiral stairs that let up to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Harry, I had a feeling that I would be getting a visit from you. How did your meeting with the Minister go?" asked Severus.

Albus Dumbledore had decided to retire after the war and had appointed Severus as his replacement. He still popped in from time to time to visit but was happy to pass along the torch to a deserving person.

"It was a meeting with the Minister. How do you think it went?" Harry answered. "He begged for my help. I told him that if he finds out the location of Voldemort that I would kill him again. But I'm not going to leave that job to the Minister. I will try and locate him myself. At least this way I can focus on finding him without the Minister breathing down my neck wanting to know my progress."

"I see." Said Severus. "What can I do to help?"

"I don't even know what I'm going to do. I have to figure something out and I need to do it fast. I don't want to lose you. You mean too much to me. Eventually you will be the ex-Death Eater that Voldemort will come after and I won't have that. The bodies have been discovered approximately a month apart and the last one was found just a few days ago so if it stays that way then we have a few weeks to focus and find that bastard."

"Harry, you know that I care about you too, more than I should. But you can't do this just for me. We don't know if he will come after others after all of the Death Eaters are dead. You are the only one that can kill him, you know that, but do this for yourself this time. You deserve happiness and with Voldemort popping up every few years you won't get that unless we figure out how to destroy him completely."

"I know Sev." Harry simply said.

The two men sat there and wracked their brains. Severus was the first to think of something that could be a possibility of how Voldemort was getting to people.

"Harry, when I was a Death Eater during the first war when you were a baby, Voldemort was always raving about conquering other worlds. He had said that when he had become the leader of this one that he was going to find a way to go to other dimensions and do the same thing there. After you defeated him the first time and we never heard anything we assumed that he never found a way to enter that world. Maybe somehow this time he did."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Harry asked.

"He came back from the dead once didn't he? Who's to say he couldn't have done that?"

"But I thought that alternate dimensions weren't real, that they were all just myth."

"All myths usually start with some type of truth Harry. Muggles think that dragons are just myths but we know that they do exist."

" Yeah, you have a point. It's a good place to start anyways."

"That it is." Severus said.

The moments that followed were very intense for the two wizards. They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but would let any feelings that they had show. You see, Harry and Severus at some point had fallen in love but could not be together. Severus had thought that a romantic relationship would be a catastrophe. With as much as they argued while Harry was in school to being colleagues, Severus didn't want to start a relationship just to have it fail. He would rather keep the best friend that he had found in the Gryffindor, even though they had their differences and disagreements that always ended in a shouting match. Harry agreed for now but still let Severus know from time to time how much he loved him.

The two men kept their feelings for one another at bay but this realization that their lives were once more in jeopardy let a sliver of them come to the surface.

After a long silence, Harry spoke. "Sev, I love you and you know that. I will do this for myself as well as for you. We will find him and I will kill him, this time for good."

"I have faith in you Harry."

"Thanks."

Harry started to leave to return to his own chambers. He reached the door and put his hand on the knob but didn't turn it. He turned back around, walked over to Severus and wrapped his arms around the older wizard.

"Harry, we can't." were the words that left Severus' lips but his arms embraced Harry as well.

"I wish we could. Just let me hold you for a moment. Let the world stand still, right now the only people in it are me and you. Let's savor this moment. Just this once, let's enjoy this."

At Harry's words Severus tightened his hold on the younger wizard. After a few minutes of holding each other, nothing else was said before Harry left.

Before he headed to his rooms, Harry stopped by the library to borrow some books. He found every possible book he could that mentioned alternate dimensions. After he had a pile of about thirty or so books he flicked his hand and had them float behind him all the way to his quarters.

Once Harry reached his rooms he sat down on the couch and placed the books on the table in front of him. Before he started sorting the books to read he let his mind wonder back to when he was holding and being held by Severus. He swore to himself, for Severus' sake he would find Voldemort.

After a few hours of reading up on alternate dimensions, Harry had found nothing that could help him figure out how to actually get to Voldemort. But Harry was determined to find something so he pressed on.

About an hour or so later there was a knock on his door. Glad for the interruption Harry got up to go answer his door.

"Sev?" Harry said when he opened the door, revealing the Headmaster. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you would like some help. I went to the library thinking I could do some research myself and found out that you had already checked out all of the books that had any relevance to alternate dimensions."

"I don't know about relevance, but yeah, I did take them all. Um…sure, I could use the help."

"Any luck on finding anything yet?" Severus asked.

"Not yet. So far what I have found has mentioned about why alternate dimensions exist but nothing about how to get to one." Harry answered a bit frustrated.

"Well, there has to be something here. I'll make us some tea then we can divide and conquer these books."

"Ok. Sounds good." Harry said and then added, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Harry ."

Severus returned a few minutes later carrying the tea tray. "Here you go." He said as he handed Harry his cup.

"Thanks." Harry took a couple sips of his tea before sitting down the cup to pick up another book. Severus followed suit and grabbed a book as well.

The men sat looking through the books when Harry heard Severus mutter something under his breath.

"Did you say something Sev?" Harry asked.

"I think I may have found something." Severus handed Harry the book and pointed to the passage that had spiked his interest.

Harry quickly read it, then he read it again a bit slower to make sure he understood what he was reading. "Sev, I this may just be it."

"I hope it is." Severus said after taking a deep breath.

The passage in the book said that someone from another dimension could pull someone else's spirit into that dimension if there was some type of a bond between the two beings. And when that person was done 'visiting' the other dimension their spirit would return to the world they belonged in. But the book did warn that whatever happened in that dimension to said spirit would happen to their physical bodied in their own dimension.

"Voldemort must be able to pull the Death Eaters spirit into the dimension he is in because they had the Dark Mark on their arms." Severus said while rubbing his arm where the mark used to be.

Harry noticed Severus paying attention to his arm. "Sev, this is not going to happen to you. We have time to figure out how to get there ourselves. I will not let him touch you."

"Harry, how do we know that your powers will transfer to the other dimension? It doesn't look like anyone else was able to defend themselves against him." Severus stated.

"But I am able to do something that no other wizard can do Severus. I don't need my wand anymore. The book said that it transports the person's spirit. What if all of the other Death Eaters couldn't defend themselves because they didn't have their wand?"

"I see your point but we don't know if you will even have powers if you get there."

"We will never know unless we try and eventually your name will come up on his list. Hell my name might even come up as well. We don't know that he couldn't pull me in cause of the connection we had with my scar."

At Harry's words Severus realized that Harry could very well be pulled in. "Okay, so it's better if we surprise him than if he surprises us. But how do we get there?"

"That we don't know yet." Harry admitted. "But we found this out so let's keep looking."

About two hours later they had found it. They now knew how to get to where Voldemort now resided.

First, they had to get a blank book, a journal, a diary, even a muggle notebook would work. It just had to have no writing in it whatsoever. Secondly, they would have to link the book to Voldemort to get to the dimension he was in. And lastly, they would have to perform an elaborate incantation in Parstletongue. Luckily Harry had that particular gift.

Harry quickly went over to his desk that sat in a corner and got out an empty notebook (he preferred that over rolls of parchment). "Now how do we link the book to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"This part should be the hardest but it is not. Part of taking the Dark Mark meant that his blood was mixed with the ink that made the tattoo. So it fused us to him. Even though it is a very small amount, his blood is in my veins. All I should have to do is say a little spell and put a drop of blood on the cover."

"Oh, Severus. I never knew. That's so… awful."

"That it is, but in this case it makes getting to him that much easier."

Severus pricked the tip of his finger with a spell from his wand, then he did the spell and wiped the bead of blood on the tip of his finger on the cover of the notebook. "I hope that worked." Stated Severus.

"We'll soon enough find out." Then Harry said the incantation in Parstletongue. At first nothing happened and for a second the two wizards were disappointed. Then the book started to shine and the cover opened up revealing the blank paper underneath. Words started to appear, they were instructions.

"This reminds me of Riddle's diary." Stated Harry.

"I can imagine."

The instructions were simple, write the name of the person you wished to see.

"This is going to be easier than I thought it would be." Said Harry.

"It might not be in the other dimension."

"Always so optimistic." Harry said sarcastically. Smiling at Severus.

"I try." Severus' smile quickly faded on realizing that they would once again be face to face with Voldemort.

Harry saw the older wizards face falter. "I told you Sev, I won't let him get to you. That's a promise."

"I don't want you to get hurt either Harry."

"I won't. He's tried to kill me how many times? He didn't succeed then and he won't succeed now."

"I hope you're right."

"We don't need to do this tonight. I'm too tired to even think about facing him right now. Let's sleep on it and we will come up with a plan tomorrow." Harry told Severus.

"You're right. I will come back down tomorrow morning, would 7:00 be too early?"

"No, 7:00 will be fine." Severus then turned to leave. "Sev."

"Yes." He said as he turned back around.

What Harry wanted to say he needed no words, he once again pulled Severus to him in an embrace. The Headmaster let Harry hold him for a few minutes before he broke out of the hold and left with a quick goodbye.

After Severus was out of the room and the door to Harry's chambers were closed, Severus didn't hear the words that Harry then said. "I love you Seveurs, too much to let you go with me. I will take care of Voldemort and then I will come back to you."

Harry then went to bed so he could be well rested for tomorrow.

The next morning Harry woke up at 6:00. He got dressed, ate a small, light breakfast then went to the couch and sat down in front of the notebook that would send him to the other dimension. About ten minutes before Severus was to show up Harry grabbed a quill and some ink. He dipped the quill in the ink, took a deep breath, then wrote down the name 'Voldemort'.

Nothing Happened.

He then wrote down the name 'Lord Voldemort'.

Nothing Happened.

Harry sat and thought for a few minutes, then it hit him. Just as his quill was about to touch the paper there was a knock at his door. Harry knowing that Severus would try to stop him quickly wrote the name 'Tom Riddle'. The notebook shook violently on the table and just as Severus opened the door, he saw Harry being sucked into the book.

"Harry, NO!" he yelled as he tried to reach out to Harry. But the two second it took him to get to the table where the book lay, were two second too long. Severus then picked up the quill and tried to write the same name 'Tom Riddle'.

Nothing Happened.

He wrote the name again, trying his best to follow Harry but still nothing happened. He then located the book that gave them the information on getting to the other dimension the night before. He read on. The book explained that when someone visited another dimension then that dimension couldn't be visited for another 24 hours.

"Damn it Harry. Stubborn Gryffindor brat." Severus said out of frustration. "Just come back to me safely." He then whispered to himself.

Severus could do nothing but sit and wait. He stared at that notebook for hours and got nothing in return.

Meanwhile, Harry found himself in an exact replica of the graveyard where Voldemort returned in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Out from behind a huge tombstone stepped none other than Voldemort himself.

"Harry Potter, I was going to summon you after I killed off all of my Death Eaters that allowed me to die. But I see that you have saved me that trouble by coming to me." Voldemort hissed.

"It's over for you, this time for good. I will make sure of that." Harry spat at the snake faced man.

"You may think so, but seeing as your wand didn't accompany you, that may be hard to do. Even here I don't have a wand but that doesn't mean that I can't kill you. Over the past few months since I came to this place I have trained myself in other forms of dueling, combat if you will. Has the Ministry enjoyed the gifts of dead bodies I have left for them?"

Harry quickly thought about what Voldemort had said, even he didn't have a wand. Hopefully Harry's powers did accompany him, for he would need them.

"Why do you not answer me Harry? Or is it that you are too frightened to speak?"

"I have never been afraid of you." Harry said. "You were always the one afraid of me, don't deny it."

"Maybe I was, there that is. But here, this is my world, not yours. You have no power here without your precious wand. I will kill you and eventually I will return to that of the world you now know. I will rule the world that I originally set off to rule. The wizarding world will bow before me. I would tell you to wait and see but you won't be there for I am going to rip you apart. By the time I'm through with you there won't be a piece of you big enough for me to put my mark."

At that Voldemort reached behind the tombstone and pulled something. Before Harry knew it there was a very heavy net pinning him to the ground.

"Really?" Harry yelled. "Muggle booby-traps. Is that what you have reduced too?"

"It is what I can do since I have no wand. But don't think that this won't be painful for you."

Harry hoped that his powers still worked in this dimension. He uttered a quick spell and the net vanished.

Voldemort stopped in his advancement toward Harry. "How did you do that? You have no wand."

Harry stood and started walking toward Voldemort. "I am the most powerful wizard that has ever been known. I no longer need a wand. I could torture you will a look, I could break your bones with a flip of a finger. But I have wasted too much time on you. I have wished that I would have never had to say these words but you are deserving of them." Harry stopped a couple of feet away from Voldemort and made sure he pronounced each and every syllable. "A-va-da Ka-dav-ra."

A look of horror was evident in the red eyes of Voldemort. Out of the sky came a huge bolt of green that enveloped Voldemort and he fell over, dead. Harry walked over to the body and uttered a spell that he was sure would never allow Voldemort to live again, in any dimension.

Harry then thought of Severus and how he wished the older man wouldn't be too upset with him. It was time to go home.

Harry was then transported back to the world he knew and loved.

He found himself sitting in the exact same spot before he was sucked into the notebook. He looked around and saw Severus sitting at his desk reading one of the books on dimensions.

"Severus?" Harry said breaking the complete silence in the room.

Severus was momentarily frozen. He then spun around and saw Harry. He rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him as if he would never let Harry go. "Don't you ever do something like that again."

"I'm sorry. But I would do it all over again if it meant keeping you safe." Harry stated.

"Are you okay? What took you so long?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine. And what do you mean so long? I've only been gone for a couple of hours."

"Harry, you've been gone for two weeks. I tried every day to get to you but the notebook wouldn't let me. That god forsaken book said that a person could only travel to another dimension once a day, obviously it was wrong."

"Not necessarily." Harry said. "I remember seeing something in one of the books about time being different in different dimensions. What was two weeks here must have only been two hours there."

"At least you are back now. Did you find him?" Severus asked realizing that he hadn't asked yet.

"Yes. He is dead. For good."

Severus then took Harry's hand in his. He laced their fingers together and gazed into Harry's eyes. Severus' emotions couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down and met Harry's lips with his own. Harry melted into the kiss.

Once the two men broke apart Harry was the first to speak. "I thought you said that we shouldn't."

"I don't care anymore. I was so worried about you that I promised myself that when you came home I would love you the way you deserve. I would rather us be together and yell at each other every day then not be together and only yell at each other once a week."

Harry chuckled. "You know, the things we argue about really are silly anyways."

"That they are." And Severus kissed Harry again.

"I love you Sev." Harry said as he looked up at Severus, getting lost in his black eyes.

"I love you too Harry." Severus took a deep breath. "I never want to go a day without being able to hold you in my arms. I always thought that if we got together that I would lose my best friend. But I'm not losing anything, I'm gaining a partner and eventually a lover."

"In my heart I have always been all of those things. It was the love that I have for you that made it so easy to kill Voldemort. Just thinking that he could have gotten to you next or ever really made it almost second nature. I told you that I wouldn't let him get to you and now he never will."

Harry and Severus settled down on the sofa lost in each other's embrace. The two men may have their differences but their love for each other will never falter.

**Ok. So please, please, please tell me what you think. How messed up is my brain to dream something like that? Lol. Well once again, PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
